


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by CompassionPup



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insults, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, i guess, kinda??? idfk, probably really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionPup/pseuds/CompassionPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write some pure fluff but it took a turn for the worst. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Mm sorry if this bad iv never written a fic before lol. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> There's probably a shit load of errors in here bc I was up till 3am wrting sorry

Rhys curled up in bed, pulling the blankets up around him. He heard the bathroom faucet stop and the door quietly open, then shut again. He stirred a bit as the other man slipped into bed next to him. Jack pulled the blankets over himself.  
  
"Blanket hog." He murmured playfully, leaning over and kissing Rhys' cheek. The younger smiled softly and rolled over to face the older, wrapping his arms around his waist and gazing up at him.

Rhys had been dozing off all evening before finally asking Jack to take a break from work and lay down with him. Of course, Jack agreed because _how_ could he say no to that face? Jack chuckled as Rhys nuzzled his face into his chest, smiling and sighing contently. Jack lifted Rhys' face lightly, Rhys made a small, disapproving noise due to being moved from his comfortable, Jack soon made up for it though, peppering kisses all over his boyfriends face lovingly.  
  
"Jaaack" Rhys whined, pushing his face away playfully. Jack grinned at how cute the other was, pressing his lips to Rhys' forehead, then peppering kisses all over his face. Rhys had always loved how surprisingly soft Jack's lips were, kissing a trail over his chest and trailing his fingers over the pink, crescent scars under each of his pecs.

He inhaled sharply as the kisses trailed lower down his body. Jack had stopped to nip at the sensitive skin on his neck or occasionally lick little warm, wet stripes on his body that made him squirm. Jack rested his hand against the younger's hip, trailing kisses past his own fingers, over the top of Rhys' thigh.

"Jack" Rhys panted needily and whimpered in arousal and spreading legs. Jack smiled against the brunette's inner thigh, warm breathe spreading across his partner's skin as he grazed his teeth the pale skin of Rhys' inner thigh, making the boy's breathe catch in his throat.

Once Jack felt the other had been thoroughly teased he brought himself back up to eye level. Pressing his lips against Rhys' again, causing the other to moan in his throat. Jack smiled, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and trailing a hand down his side before sliding up his inner thigh. Rhys let out a hot breath and grabbed lightly at the sheets beside him as Jack pressed against him through his boxers.

"Please" Rhys nearly whined, his hips jerking. Jack laughed quietly, much to the other embarrassment and let his fingers play at the hem of the light blue boxers before pulling them down his partner's slender legs. Jack brought his fingers to Rhys's clit, rubbing it in slow, gentle circles while bringing his lips to Rhys' neck. Rhys inhaled sharply before letting out a pleasured moan. Jack continued, bringing more cute noises he than he even knew Rhys could make from the boy's mouth while he pressed hot kisses and licks against his throat.

"You're so fucking adorable like this kitten" Jack whispered into Rhys' ear. The younger let out a loud moan, before bringing his hand to rest over his lips, as Jack pressed a finger inside him, quickly followed by a second. He curled and twisted them, watching his boyfriend try to keep still while his rough but skilled fingers pressed and thrusted inside him.

"Oh god- Fuck- Jack please" Rhys panted.

"Please what kitten?" Jack questions, smiling down at his boyfriend wickedly.

"Please fuck me Jack! I'm begging please Sir- I need it please!" Rhys pleads desperately.

"Oh Pumpkin." Jack breathed "That's what I like to hear." He pins one of Rhys' arms above his head with one hand, stripping his boxers off with the other, then biting over the deep purple marks already forming on his neck. The younger moaned loudly as jack brushed a finger over his clit, then it over his sensitive hole. "Fuck kitten you're so wet for me, aren't you?" Rhys nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes Sir I'm so wet for you please, please fuck me!" He pants.

"Well" Jack smiles, looking down at him and grinning. "Since you've been _such_ a _good boy_ for me, I guess i could fuck you." He pushed Rhys' leg farther apart and pressed his cock inside, moaning loudly. "Fuck kitten-" he crashed his lips against his partners in a breif, sloppy kiss "You're so fucking tight." He slowed his thrusts for a bit.

"Please Jack" Rhys whimpers.

"Shut up, whore" Jack snaps. Rhys' body shutters in arousal. "If you're extra good sweetheart, maybe, I might just let you cum."

"Please Jack- oh god I promise I'll be a good boy please let me cum!" Rhys pants pathetically.

"You'd better princess. You know how I deal with disobedient pets." Jack whispers heavily in his ear. He grabs Rhys' hips, almost tight enough to bruise, thrusting roughly. The brunette wraps his arms around the other's neck, whimpers and squirms weakly against his partner's damp skin. Jack sucks and bites at his boyfriend's bottom lip. "You're such a pretty little slut for me babe" he pants out before kissing a trail down Rhys' pale jawline.

His thrust get faster and rougher the more he keeps whispering in the others ear. He's rubbing quick circles on Rhys' clit. "C'mon whore, you know you want cum, I know you want me to punish you, maybe I'll make you wear the plug or the vibrator to work tomorrow huh? Would you like that? To try and hold back those shivers and pretty little moans while everyone in the room knows _exactly_ why the CEO's little pet is acting so nervous, trying not to cum in his nice pants. I have plenty of boring meetings that I could use a little entertainment for tomorrow."

Rhys knows he can outlast his boyfriend but god does he love the idea of everything Jack is telling him. The thrusts are getting sloppy and of rhythm now and he can tell Jack is about to cum.

"Fuck Rhys- Can I-?" Jack pants hard.

"Yes, Please Jack- please" Rhys moans.

Jack's gives one last thrust and he's practically yelling Rhys' name. Rhys whimpers in pleasure as he feels the warmth spread inside him. Jack kisses him gently now. "What a good boy, waiting your turn to come. Looks like someone deserves a reward." Jack croons. He runs his hand down Rhys side before bringing it between his legs pulling out briefly before filling Rhys again with his fingers. He kisses down Rhys' chest, then bringing his his lips to Rhys' clit, swollen from arousal.

He presses a gently kiss to it, making the younger's hip twitch. He presses his tongue flat on his boyfriend's clit, giving it a slow lick and curling his fingers inside him. Rhys is breathing heavily, breathe catching in his throat as he curls his finger's in Jack's hair. He's pressing his hips into Jack's face, his own broken pleas for more fill his ears.

Everything feels burning hot, his face, Jack's breathe and tongue against his skin, the air around them. He can feel something in the pit of his stomach boiling and tightening and turning. "Fuck Jack, please, please I need to cum please Iv been such a good boy I need to-" He gasps and bites his lip as Jack starts sucking his clit, swirling his tongue around it and curling his fingers inside and oh god it's so good, he knows he can't hold out much longer.

Rhys is lifting his hips off the bed, pressing Jack's face against him desperately. "Jack- S-Sir please oh god please!" He whines out pathetically. His hips twitch uncontrollably as he's pushed over the edge, biting his lip to try and stifle the rest of his moans and pushing Jack away from his now overly sensitive clit. He curls up on his side, trying to control his breathing.

"Aww Rhysie" Jack croons, Curling his body around Rhys' still trembling figure. "Was that too much?"

"N-No." The other replies. "It was good. That felt so good Jack."

"Good Kitten." Jack smiles against his the brunette's shoulder. "You need anything babe."

"Water maybe? I'm really thirsty." Rhys says. He closes his eyes again, drifting off for a few minutes after Jack leaves the room. He doesn't hear Jack walk back into the room, wicked grin on his face, tip-toeing over to the bed. He presses the freezing cold water bottle against Rhys' back, ripping the younger man from his half-asleep state and making him yelp in surprise. Jack is, of course, doubled over laughing.

Rhys manages his best angry face and sits up, twisting the bottle of water open and taking a big gulp. He sets the bottle on the nightstand while Jack walks over, still chuckling. "It wasn't that funny, asshole" Rhys murmurs, pulling Jack over to him. Jack smiles and presses their lips together. Rhys wraps his arm around the older man's neck and pulls him into the bed on top of him. Jack flops over next to his partner and the two turn to face each other, Rhys tucks his head snugly under Jack's chin, sighing contently and intertwining their legs. Jack rests one arm under his head, lazily draping the other over his boyfriend.

"'Night Rhys." He whispers, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Goodnight Jack." Rhys slurs tiredly.


End file.
